Elsword: The El Mafia
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: We were only seven, only innocent children back then. I've been the boss for seven years. That's the way it's always been, since Dad died and left me his fortune, the City of Nox. This was my city now, the City of Nox. I was the boss of this city, the Cruel Mistress of the El Mafia. I've been hunted by many, but I quickly became the hunter. Rated M for Morbid Moments and char death
1. Past and Present

Past and Present

* * *

~Past~

"Bye Eve! We can play tomorrow!" Aisha said, running off to join her parents. We were only seven, only innocent children back then. I smile and wave back,

"Bye Aisha! I'll ask Father!" I shout as Aisha disappears along with her parents down the hill. A gloved hand rests on my shoulder, and I squeeze it.

"Father, can Aisha come over tomorrow? And the time, can she bring her little brother Elsword?" I say, my eyes looking up at him with hope. He laughs, a hearty, life filled laugh.

"Don't you worry, child. You rule the city, and of course you can do anything you want, Princess." I smile.

"That's right, I'm the Princess~!" He laughs again and we go through the large, marble mansion I live in up to the balcony on the top roof. He holds his hand out to the large city of Nox.

"This city is all mine, Eve. Someday, it'll be your too. Will you like that my little Princess?"

"Of course Daddy!"

He chuckles. "Then promise me, when my time in this world is spent, that you'll take good care of this place."

"Mmhmm~!" I nod.

"Good," he smiles. "Now let's go see what Chef Andre has prepped for us, shall we?

"Maybe he'll give me more cookie dough like last night!" I cover my mouth. "Oopsie, I wasn't supposed to tell you that.."

He laughed again. I giggle like the innocent child I was. "It's fine, Princess. Now come on, I'll talk to him about that."

* * *

"I'm telling you, NO."

"B-but sir, we can't pay the taxes! The town hall isn't doing anything either!"

"You're right..Kenny! I want that town hall bulldozed by tomorrow night!"

"Yes sir!"

"Mona, make sure you take care of those jobs I have posted. We don't need to lose money!"

"Of course sir!"

"Sir! This is unorthodox! You don't need to demolish the town hall!" I hear them all talking from Daddy's office. I step closer to the door, and I hear the sound of a gun loading.

"W-wait, what are you doing? Evan? EVAN?" I hear the man that came in scream, and then the sound of a bullet. I gasp and jump away from the door.

"Get that body out of my sight, and bury the hell out of it. I don't want to hear a fucking peep out of anyone about this! Got it?" Daddy growls. Everyone gulps and nods, and I push the crack of the door open by a little bit. Big mistake. The door makes a creak and everyone turns to see what the noise was. I dash back to the Grand Hall, up the swirly stairs, and I flop down on my bed, shaking like a leaf. I whimper a bit and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Eve?"

I remain silent.

"Eve, I know you heard what happened. It's okay, honey." My Daddy puts a hand on my shoulder, and a tear rolls down my face. "I won't hurt you, sweetie, now go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." I cry myself to sleep once he leaves the room, dreaming about gunshots and fire.

* * *

BAM! Off goes my gun. One go the guards flies back into the wall, a bullet dead in his head, the moron. I pull back behind the pillar of another Mafia House-The Wordans. I hear the sound of a gunshot and then I whip around and shoot again. I hit the shoulder of their son, who's a little younger than I am.

"Tch...you bitch!" He yells at me. "You couldn't hit me even if you tried!"

"Did it ever occur to you, you dickwipe, that I wasn't even trying?" I shoot again, hitting his other shoulder. He crys out and slumps against the wall, and then staggers toward the railing, and falls down. I gasp and catch him, and he's heavier than he looks. His eyes flutter open and they close again.

'I had orders from Dad just to capture him, not murder the poor boy.' I sigh. 'Daddy, you send me and Oberon on the hardest tasks.'

I check the room, the sound of gunshots still echoing through the mansion, and I push the boy into Oberon's arms.

"This time, don't drop him." Oberon shrugs and we casually walk out, not a scratch on us.

When we arrive home, Dad greets us, and he stares at the lollipop in my hand.

"Where on earth did you get that, Eve?"

"Found it."

"Put that thing in the garbage, it doesn't belong here."

"So? I found it, it's mine." I continue sucking on it. Dad sighs and Oberon drops the boy when he slams his fist on the table. I let go of the lollipop and slap Oberon. He flinches.

"Eve, put. It. Down. NOW."

"Bite me!" he slaps me, and the lollipop goes flying into the kitchen, where I hear the scream of the kitchen maid, Rena. It must've hit her breasts, the slut.

"You're only fifteen, Eve! You still live in this house, and you still WILL live in this house. So you do as I say!" I lightly touch my bright red cheek, and I run to my room, Oberon picking up the boy and taking him to the Infirmary. I cry on my pillow, and nobody comes up to comfort me. Why should they? I'm a bitch. I've always been a bitch, ever since I hit my teens. That's the way I like it, that's the way it'll stay...for now.

* * *

~Present~

"Do I look like I care about what happens to those people?" I slam my fist on Dad's-no, my desk. This was my Mafia now, Daddy's been dead for years. Oberon and Ophelia, my servants, are dusting and cleaning, like usual. It's usually quiet around here, with Aisha and Rena, my maids, at my side, exchanging sympathetic looks with the poor man pleading with me to lower the price of food.

"P-please miss! I only ask in prayer of the people!"

"So? Go back to your miserable dump of a home, and if you step foot in here again, I'll sic Ophelia on you." Ophelia looks at me, and then at the man, contempt in her eyes. She was like a mini-me. That's how I liked it. That's how it is.

"You...you bitch!" I glare at him with an icy gaze, and snap my fingers. Rena and Aisha, in their maid uniforms, drag him out while he has his fit. I laugh a bit and rise gracefully from my chair.

"I'm going out to the balcony to have tea, Aisha, Rena, follow me when you're done with that ghetto peasant, I need to have a word with you two." they nod and I walk up the winding stairs till I reach the snow white balcony. I sit in my chair, which was made of silk, and pour some tea. I sip on it happily, smiling at my Empire. This was my city now, the City of Nox.

I was the boss of this city, the Cruel Mistress of the El Mafia.

* * *

**CUT! How's that for a..a..action..drama..whatchamightcallit.**

**Chung: A what?**

**Rena and Aisha: We're maids?**

**Eve: I like it..but I'm so bitchy.**

**Chi: Exactly..**

**Raven and Chung: Where are we?**

**Chi: You'll see :3**

**Elsword: I'm guessing I'm the boy at the beginning Oberon the Derp dropped.**

**Chi: BINGO! I'll answer any and all questions if you have any! So fire away! No reviews..NO UPDATES.**

**Everyone: .-.**


	2. Her Empire

Her Empire

* * *

"Aisha, Rena, are you coming or not?" I shout. Sipping my tea with slow, precise movements.

"Yeah, Rena's going to haul that man back to the city, I'm right here." Aisha says, in the doorway of the balcony. "Well, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Aisha..what do you think of my City?"

"I think it's a big responsibility, and.."

"And what?"

"Was it really necessary to throw that man out? He just was asking for some food and a tax decrease.."

I sigh. "Aisha, you are my friend My best friend, and I won't judge you for what you think. But I can't seem weak to the other Mafias, you know that."

"Eve, do you know why I became a maid at such a young age?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you, so we could grow up together. I left my family for you..do you know where my family is now?"

"..."

"They're in the lowest rank now because I left. Because my magic was the last magic user born to the family, and with me gone, they lost their status."

I went silent. I didn't know that Aisha's family was in poverty because she left for me...does she really care that much?

"Aisha.."

"I just thought you should know that."

I stop sipping my tea, gazing out onto the City, thinking. I take another small sip, and put my cup down. "Alright, I'll lower the taxes by a couple hundred. Give your family a break." Aisha breaks into a smile.

"Thank you, Eve." she gives me a hug and disappears down the stairs. I look at the papers scattered on the table. All the people I had to dispose of. Me personally. The sun was already down, and the moon was high in the sky. I smirk.

_'Time for my little alone time..'_ I walk down the stairs, to my closet in my room. I open the closet, and take off my puffy dress and boots. I slip into the black armor I had tailored for me years ago, for when I became boss. I check myself in the mirror, and I see my hair is still in it's regal design. I scowl and unravel it, letting my smooth hair flow down my back.

"Finally, time to knock some heads.." I smile and push on the back closet door, revealing a secret entrance and lab. I snap my fingers and Oberon and Ophelia are at my sides. I open up a holo panel on the big screen.

"Alright, here are our targets. Lowe, that imbecile is actually out doing something? Not lounging around on his ass like all those years ago?" I laugh. "Next one..Raven? That lieutenant cop, eh? Well, that seems to be it for tonight." I turn to Oberon and Ophelia. They nod. I smile.

"Then let's go."

* * *

I sit in the back of the limo, my legs crossed regally. Oberon and Ophelia are checking the GPS, making sure we stay on track to catch Lowe.

"He's at the bar, right? Drunken idiot.." I shake my head. "He was better when we were kids. Of course, that was a long time ago.." I look outside to see the bar, called The Giant Phoru. The names these people come up with..I swear. I sigh and Oberon and Ophelia get out, and Oberon holds the door open for me.

"Let's get this over with..Raven'll be the real challenge." I crack my knuckles and head in. "You two stay out here, on the roof, I'll call you if anything goes wrong, okay?" I say, turning my head. They nod and I turn to see people passed out on the floor, the Phoru, William, behind the counter, sighing. He spots me, and his face goes pale and he gulps.

"Wh-what do you w-want?"

I stride up to the Phoru and smile. "I'm just looking for Lowe, he's here, isn't he?" The Phoru was shaking like a leaf. He pointed to a back table, where I saw Lowe talking to some girl. I walk over.

"Oh, wuzzup Evey?" Lowe said. I turn to the woman, who turns out to be Chloe.

"Eve? What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Lowe, and Chloe, nice dress." Chloe's face turns red and she laughs.

"Thanks."

"Alrighty den, whatisit?" I sigh. Clearly, this moron's drunk. Chloe looks at me.

"Yes, he's drunk, I've been trying to help him get home."

"Shouldn't you be out stealing something?"

"Eh, nothing seems to 'Pretty pretty shiny shiny' today." Chloe winked. I laugh.

"Well good luck finding something, there's a new jewelry shop somewhere on Dawn Street."

Chloe purrs. "Awesome. Tell my sister Rena hi for me."

"Will do." and Chloe walks out. I turn to Lowe.

"Wanna take this somewhere private, please?" I ask with a sigh. Lowe's face lights up.

'He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking..'

"Ofcourse little lady! Folwro me!" and he stumbles out to the road. We stand there, and he's waiting for a taxi. I see one coming and smile.

"Hey Lowe."

"Yesh?"

"Do you have fast reflexes?"

"Kinda why~?"

"Just wondering~!" I push him out in front of the taxi, who's clearly speeding, and WHAM! I look away as I hear his scream. I turn to find a flattened Lowe, not even breathing, his arm tore off. I giggle.

"Well, that was easy. Oberon, Ophelia, let's go find that cop.."

"No need," I feel the barrel of a gun pointed to my head. I turn to find Raven, police uniform and all.

"Well, well well, aren't we snazzy today?" I say with a smirk. He presses it onto my forehead.

"You have the right to remain silent. Now come on, either walk away or I can take you to the station."

"You can't arrest me, little boy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"And what says that I can't?"

"This." I pull a gun out and quickly shoot his shoulder, and he drops his gun. I grab it and point both at him. He stares at me wide eyed.

"You..you're the El Mistress."

"Is that what you people call me now? How quaint." I put the gun to his head and smile.

"Say hello to Daddy for me~"

**BANG!**

* * *

_Aisha_

I sigh as I look out the window in Eve's mansion. She was so cruel now..not the sweet, innocent girl she was before she took up her father's will and job in killing. She owns the City now, however. She managed to lower the taxes because of me, and that, was important. I go to the changing room and put my clothes in the washer for the next day. I change back into my usual outfit, my Elemental Master outfit. I let my hair fall in front of my eye, the way I've liked it. I put the other remaining pieces of hair in pigtails as they run down my shoulders, and I walk out of the mansion. The rain was falling lightly, and drops hit my face. I pulled up my hood and put my hands on my pockets as I looked down at the lights of Nox. I float down, flying above the city lights. I smile at how beautiful it was in the rain, and how bewitching it looks. I hear a loud Bang over in the distance. Curious, I fly over. I land in the alleyway behind it, hearing two people talking. I hear Eve's voice say,

"Say hello to Daddy for me~" and then another BANG! I nearly cry out, but instead I run towards Eve and snatch the gun from her hand.

"Aisha?"

"Eve, what the hell! You killed him!"

"So? He was wanted, I collect the payment in the morning, and that payment's going towards your family, you should be grateful."

"Eve..why?"

"I can't let your family fall behind."

"I don't want anyone to fall behind, not anymore!"

"Jesus, Aisha, I already lowered the damn taxes, what else do you want me to do?" Eve raises her voice and her hand becomes a fist.

"Eve, please, listen to me.." I feel a hard snap against the face and I fall back, clutching my cheek. Eve stands above me, her face in a surprised and shocked look. I realized she slapped me.

"Aisha..I'm sorry." She helps me up. I hold my cheek, a tear rolling down my face.

"It's fine..really, it is." I sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow..okay?" Eve says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright." We part our ways and Eve looks back with a solemn look as I walk down the alley to the poor part of town.

* * *

The streets are empty, and I can't see anything. I wonder how long it's been since I've last seen my parents. I've never visited them before, I've lived at Eve's house for three years now. I count up the years. It's been five or six years since I last saw my parents. I sigh.

'I hope they forgive me..and Eve.' I see a cloaked figure, and I walk over to him, curious. He grabs me and I feel something warm against my lips. Some kind of liquid flows down my throat and I black out.

* * *

**Derp. Kind of a crappy chapter...but what can you expect? I have honestly passed out trying to do my project for Reading. x_x**

**Anyways, leave reviews and questions in that tiny little box down below and I will update faster.**

**BAI~!**


	3. No Worries

No Worries

* * *

"Aisha?" I stride through the halls, looking for her. "She's late for work...where the hell is she? AISHA!" I shout. I growl and turn towards Ophelia. "Do a full scan of the City and every inch of this house."

Ophelia nods and I see her eyes get all spacey. She blinks and looks at me, speaking in her firm, commanding voice.

"She is somewhere in the City, but her life signature isn't moving."

I scowl. "I'll go get her.." I walk out into the rising morning. I walked slowly at first, angry that Aisha would miss work. It was unlike her. Then a startling image creeped into my thoughts and I quickened pace. Then I broke into a run, hoping my friend was alright.

_'Aisha, please, be okay!'_

* * *

_Aisha_

"Ugh..where the hell am I?" I clutch my head and look around. I notice shackles on my hand, and darkness all around, except for cracks in the walls, and bars on the black door. I realized I was in a cell. A very damp cell. Something slick and sticky was on my hand, so I looked to see my hand completely red.

Red with blood.

I scream and go into a corner, where I look around. Light fades into the spot where I was sitting to find blood. I feel my head, and feel something crusty on my face. I was clearly hit in the head, but why was I in a robe? I shuddered at the thought that flashed through my head.

_'Eve, wherever you are, please find me!'_

"Eve's not coming, and you aren't gonna last very long in here." I hear a voice say. I look to the corner of the room where the door was to find a bright yellow eye and a fang coming through the door.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the fang grows into a smile. "I'm the demon king of course! I want to make a deal..."

"Wh-what deal?"

"I can break you out..if you agree to this contract." a scroll pops in front of me and I scan it. I scowl.

"What kind of sick deal is this?"

"It'll grant you infinite power..and besides, if you don't get out now, he'll kill you~"

"Wait..who-?"

"So you're awake." I freeze. I turn to find a boy..a rather familiar boy. Though part of his hair was black, I could clearly see his two swords next to him as he leaned against the wall.

"Elsword."

* * *

_Eve_

"Goddammit! That's the second signature of life we've found, and they're all traps!" I growl, shooting another goon. My dress was ripped and clawed, now rugged at the edges, the puffiness almost gone. It was nice to have the puffiness gone, but I know Alice, my tailor, was going to have a fit when she found out. I didn't care though. Finding Aisha, who I'm certain was kidnapped, was all that mattered to me at the moment. I raced to the back of the alleyway, where a goon was yelling at a walkie talkie.

"I don't care! This bitch is-GACK!" Oberon stuck his blade through his throat, and he fell to the ground. Oberon busily cleaned his weapons, and Ophelia scanned the area.

"Eve, look." I turned to see Ophelia nodding towards a alleyway wall. I feel the wall.

"It's just a wall.." I push on it, and it opens to reveal to be a door. I blink. "So you don't need maintenance." Oberon shivers and hides behind Ophelia, who kicks him in the groin. He falls to the ground, twitching in pain. I shake my head with a faint smile. "Let's go, they'll pay for this, whoever did it."

* * *

_Aisha_

"Good to see you awake again, Aisha." he smirks at me. I feel heat rise to my face and I slap him. He just stares blankly at me.

"The hell was that for?"

"Kidnapping me!"

"I didn't kidnap you. I came her to save you, and the bastard knocked me out from behind." he scowls. My anger fades.

"Sorry for slapping you, I just assumed.."

"I heard you talking to somebody, who was it?"

"Um..."

"Well?"

I gulp. "I was talking to myself."

"Not the way you were scowling you weren't. And you were staring at the door. Is someone there?" I look at the door. Nobody, just empty darkness. Elsword puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Going where? We can't get out, I've tried."

"Doesn't mean we can't try my way." he grins and slashes at the door. I stand there, then I start throwing fireballs. Several land on Elsword.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!" I say in a sing-song voice. He grins.

"You haven't changed.."

"You have."

"Aisha?" I hear a voice say. I stop.

"Eve?"

"Oh thank god!" Eve runs to the doors and looks through the bars to find Elsword. "..Is that Elsword?"

"Well duh."

She scowls. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to save Aisha."

She scoffs. "Sure you were."

"Eve, he was." Eve looks at me, then at Elsword. She sighs.

"Fine. Oberon, Ophelia, bust this damn door open before I break something."

Ophelia and Oberon use Assault Spear, piercing the door and it blow open. I hug Eve and she returns the hug equally grateful.

"I'll be going now..see you girls later." and he teleports out. Aisha scowls.

"If he could do that all along, why didn't he do it before?"

"Maybe he's got a thing for you."

"GEH! No way." I say, my faec getting red. I notice a shadow behind Eve.

"Eve.."

"Aish-" she's cut off as Oberon and Ophelia fall to the ground, static coursing through them. Eve suffers the same fate and cries out.

"Eve!" I run towards her, but something covers my mouth.

"Think you'd try to escape did you? Too late..you're not leaving now~!" I scream as something covers my mouth and I black out.

* * *

Eve

I wake up, chained to the ground. I see Aisha doing the same, but she's staring at something at the floor. Something shiny and black.

A pistol.

"One bullet left~" a voice says as it echoes through the room. "One of you kills the other, you get to leave. I don't break promises, but if one of you doesn't die, I'll kill you both. Have fun~!" and the voice disappears. Aisha and I stare at each other.

"You kill me." I say, looking down. Aisha looks up.

"No fucking way! You're not dying!"

"Aisha, just do it. I deserve it."

"No, no you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"I don't carea what you say, I'm not doing it!" she kicks the gun towards me. I pick it up. Aisha's hair had fallen to her sides, and she was smiling. She grabs my hand and points the gun to her head.

"Aisha..no."

"Yes."

"Aisha.."

"Eve, no matter what happens, I'll forgive you. I've always forgiven you, I can do it again. I'm not letting you die, even though it would mean everything. I became a maid for you, I became your protector. I'm not leaving that duty, ever."

"Aisha.."

"Just do it."

I gulp and she lets go. The gun's pointed straight between her eyes now. "No matter what happens..don't grieve me for too long."

"Aisha..thank you."

"No Eve, thank you. Thank you for being my friend all these years, for caring for me, and for being there." Aisha smiles. "Goodbye." Tears stream down my face for the first time in ten years and I pull the trigger.


	4. Frozen Time

Frozen Time

* * *

I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I could do was think of Aisha, that smile still planted on her face when she died. The voice echoed in my head.

_'Congratulations, you win. Go on, out of my sight.'_ then he stopped me._ 'You're the first to actually kill a friend. How cold-hearted you must be."_ I felt a tear roll down my face.

_'I'm such an idiot..Aisha..I'm sorry...I'm sorry...'_

I sit up in bed and cry in my nightgown. The moon flashed against my face, against my tears. I hear Rena coming up the steps, and she quietly opens the door.

"Eve? I keep hearing you sobbing, are you alright?" she sits down on the bed next to me, and I see the sincerity in her eyes. I instantly regret calling her a slut all these years.

"Rena, I'm just.."

"I know it's hard without Aisha here, I lost someone I loved too."

"Who?"

She looked at me, tears dotting her eyes. "Raven."

I freeze. "Rena..."

"It's fine. If I'd known he was wanted..I would've never fell in love with him, but now when I pass, I can see him again, right~?" she says with a smile. I stare at her.

"You...you're forgiving me? Just like that?"

"Of course, Eve. Aisha would've too, if you killed the one she loves."

"Who does she love?"

"I can't answer that..if I knew, I would." Rena looks at the moon. "But I'm here, Oberon's here, Ophelia's here.." she turns to me. "And when you need her, Aisha will be there, whispering by your shoulder." I blink. Rena smiles and gracefully strides out of the room.

'_Rena.._' I stare at the door. After that long staring contest, I smile. A genuine smile._ 'Thank you.'_

I snuggle down into the pillow and I almost swear I hear Aisha's voice..

"Eve, I'll never leave.."

* * *

My eyes flick open to the pitch black room of my bedroom. What time was it? What was that smell? I flip over and I gaze at my clock. 5:45 AM. Wow, I never wake up this late..but what is that horrid smell? I look at the door, and then at the ceiling. I notice something black and cloudy..black and cloudy..smoke. Definitely smoke. I fly out of bed and wing the door open. Rena bangs out of the closet, panting. Her outfit had changed, she was wearing her dress..the dress she wore when we first met. Her martial arts uniform.

"Rena?"

"Eve, the citizens, they...they're burning the building down! Oberon and Ophelia..they've been completely burned...we need to get out of here!" she runs to the window and kicks it open, glass splayed out on the floor. Without warning, she grabs my hand and we plunge to the ground below. I shriek and we land, Rena catching me. She winces and looks at her foot, she twists it and drops me, looking at her foot. I shrink back, glass digging into my hand, my blood painting the grass red.

"Eve, get out of here! They're coming, go!" she pushes me away, and the glass goes in deeper.

"No! Rena, I'm not leaving you!"

"I don't care, go!" she closes her eyes and her hand shimmers. A beacon of light shoots into the sky and flies off in the shimmering shape of a raven. I gape as it flies off into the forest.

"Go!" she gasps once more. I hear a voice.

"There she is! Kill her!" I hear shouting and I see the outlines of people coming towards us with pitchforks, knives, and torches. I back up, gasping for air. Rena helps me up and turns to face them. I dash into the forest, turning back to see Rena putting her hands up. She puts her head down and looks back.

_'Don't look back..'_ My eyes widen as she sends me that message. I dash as fast as I can into the woods, completely ignoring the trees and thorns picking at me, prodding at me. I hear several rips and I dash faster. I come to a creek and I see a shadow in a tree, yellow eyes glaring at me. I gasp and I sit. The figure smiles and my vision fades.

* * *

I wake up to a white light glaring into my face. I raise a hand to find it differently dressed. I sit up in a bed, and look around at my clothes. I was wearing white armor, crystals placed on the edges and in the center of my dress. (Code Electra's outfit) I hear a whirring noise and turn to see a black drone, with the same crystal in it. I shriek and jump back, flying out of bed, landing on my head. The drone shrieks and hides behind a bookshelf. A white one, just like it, comes up to me. I crawl back slowly, whimpering.

"St-stay back!" It comes closer. I raise a finger. "I said stay back!" a laser shoots from my hand, blowing a hole through the wall behind the drone. Its eyes crackle with static, and it approaches me. My eyes widen. I open my mouth to scream but all the comes out is a gasp, as the white drone starts to nuzzle me. I blink. The black one comes out behind the bookshelf and does the same.

_'Wh-what the hell?'_

"I see you're up." I hear a voice. I turn to see a armored boy with two pieces of hair that look like ears stick up from his shaggy hair. Two guns are at his belt, which rounds his waist quite fittingly. I get a little red. He cocks his head.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." I stand up, brushing myself off. He holds out his hand. I stare at it. He sighs and puts it down.

"I'm Chung, Chung Seik-" he cuts himself off and shakes his head. "Just Chung."

I blink. "Eve."

"Hmm, nice name."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple days...about three." my jaw gapes.

"Three days?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do with you? You already stole my bed!" my face flushes red and I instinctively slap him. He looks at me with a blank look, just like Elsword. "...What was that for?"

I stare at my hand. "S-sorry. I just do that on instinct sometimes.."

He shrugs. "Come on, I need to ask you a few questions." I follow the boy out, not sure of whether to trust him or not.


	5. Unexpected Turns

Unexpected Turns

* * *

"..So you're that cruel El Mistress I heard about," Chung said with a smirk. 'You don't seem that cruel to me. Just cute."

"Eh? How am I-" I cut myself off and sigh. "Never mind.."

He chuckles. "I still don't believe almost anything you told me. I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Speaking of which..how far are we from Nox?" I say, staring at the ground.

Chung shrugs, "About an hour from my house. Why, you wanna go back to your ash-covered mansion?"

"I just want to find Rena, and make sure I don't lose her too..." I trail off as morbid images of Rena's death come to mind. I shake my head and shiver. Chung puts his hand on me.

"Are you cold? Maybe we should go back inside..."

"No, I'm fine. We should actually get going." I say, standing up. Chung stands up and stares at me.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Chung shrugs and walks back inside. I hear him shuffling around before getting a coat and draping it around me. I look at him questionably. "If you're telling the truth, they might attack you. Best to put your hood up and let's get going. The sooner we part the better." He says. I narrow my eyes and put the hood up.

"Sure, but how far are you going to take me?" I ask, pulling my hair back so it doesn't get in my face. Chung looks at me.

"Until we get to Nox, then we'll part, and act like we don't know each other, got it?" I nod. "Good, now can you fight?"

"I know some forms of elf martial arts..Rena taught me. I can shoot, and Oberon and Ophelia used to help."

"Who?"

"My guards."

He snickers. "If you can shoot, why do you need guards? Are you that much of a kid?" I growl and slap him again. He scowls. "Ow."

"Watch your tone."

Chung makes a cat noise and I scowl back at him. He shakes his head and drags me by my arm. "Come on, let's go." I sigh and he lets go when I start walking. We walk in silence as I take in the scenery around the forest trail. Chung takes no notice, only staring ahead, lost in thought. I hear birds chirping a tune, repeating it and repeating it. It gets annoying after a while, and I remember just then those two drones. I stop and look back.

"What? You getting scared?" Chung says. I look at him.

"Of course not, but what were those drones?"

"I found them watching over you when you were passed out. You looked like you might die, so I brought you to my place." My face turns red.

"Then you.."

"Yeah."

I look at the ground, humiliated. 'I can't believe he did that...'

"Hey, get back." Chung pulls me back beside him, and pulls out a pistol. He narrows his eyes as the bird chirping stops. I hear the rustle in the bushes, and out pops the two drones. Chung sighs, lets go of me, and puts his pistol back. He looks at me, then at the drones.

"If they do that again, I'm shooting them."

"Go ahead, see what happens." we stare into each other's eyes before one drone nudges me. I turn to it and it flops down on my head. I smile. Chung sighs and starts to pull me along. He grunts as the white drone pokes him and he lets go. The black one starts to doze on my head, the crackle gone from its eyes. I sigh and we continue again, the white drones zipping around Chung and I, speaking in a robotic tone that I seem to understand.

"Eve, that boy..you owe him."

"I owe him what?"

"Your life! He saved us from you dying! You should be grateful!" it buzzed. I get a little pink and shake my head.

"I don't know how to not owe him, give my time." I whisper to it. Chung looks at me and stares.

"You can talk to that thing?"

"For some reason, yes, but I haven't seen them in my life."

Chung shrugs and then gasps. He pulls me into the bushes again and pulls me close. I blink.

"Stay here..I need to check something." He pulls two pistols out and sneaks out of the brush we were hiding in. He stares ahead of the path and turns to find Nox. My Nox, burned and crumbling, shouting rising up from the depths. I run towards the City and stop at the cliff we looked down from it at. Half the buildings I once owned were gone, and the only place that wasn't completely in ruins of burning in ashes was the poor part of the city. I felt a growl rise up to my throat and something hit the ground. I look down to see a wet spot..my tears. Chung looked at me in surprise.

"Did you just cry a bit?"

"Yes. I did. Happy?" I look down at the City with a solemn look. "There goes my City. I need to know who did this, and confront them."

Chung laughed. "Yeah right, they've probably known you'd come here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, they probably know you'd come back, I'm guessing you were a vengeful person."

"I still am."

"We'll see about that.." Chung stood up. "I'll take you into the City, but that's as far as I'll go, got it? Then you're on your own." I nod my head and he smiles. "Let's go then." We walk down the path, past some bodies, people I knew, people I was close to. How long were they planning this? How many people died? The questions jumbled together in my head. Before I knew it, we were at the rusting, burning gate of the city. I cough from the smoke and Chung sighs.

"You're on your own now." Chung turned to go. I grabbed his hand and he grunted. "What?"

"Thanks."

He went silent. "You be careful...okay?" he brushes a hair out of my face and leaves.

_'Maybe he wasn't so bad after all..'_ I get a little red and turn to face the gate. I push open the gate to hear a crunch and groaning of the metal that once slid so easily open. I growled and shot a laser again. The drones assisted me and we pushed the gate open. We strode in, taking in the scene. Blood littered the grass, painting it black and red, ashes covered bodies, and people's outlines were faded onto the walls of buildings. I shiver as a cold wind blows and I hear the groan of something falling. I look up to see an ashen building crashing down, right onto me. I jump out of the way, grazing my knee and crying out in pain. I get up to see more pieces falling on me, a big enough piece to crush me whole. I get up and start to limp away. I feel wind as I'm knocked away. I look back to see the black drone, squealing as its upper half crawls out of the wreckage. I gasps and hold its body, tears coming down my face.

"I never even knew your name."

"Re...by..." and the light dies. This time for good. I place the dead drone down and look around. I close my eyes, the scene replaying over and over. I fall down on the ground.

_'This place...it truly turned to hell.'_

"I suggest you get up." I hear a voice echo through my head. I stand up and look around.

"Who's there?"

"Eve..did you really forget me? It's only been a week." my eyes fly open as I see Aisha, standing before me with her Elemental Master outfit on. I jump back.

"Ai-Aisha?"

"Eve, it's nice to be able to see you again." Aisha smiles. "Now come on, we need to go." I hear a crumble of rocks and whip around. "I need to go." she disappears. I look to see a person. A familiar person.

"Elsword.."

"It's Eve!" Elsword points at me. "Patrol, now!" people jump out of the ashes, and they shoot at me. I shriek and run. Bullets graze my cheek, and a burning stinging sensation hits my shoulder. I gasp in pain and limp towards a building. I sit in a corner, whimpering.

'What the hell...?'

I look up and see them walking into the building. Elsword smirks and I see him raise his sword. It comes down, right on me. I scream, then I hear a gunshot and Elsword growls and I turn to see Chung, who was standing in front of me, a sword scratch on his armor.

"Chung.."

"Eve, come on, let's go!" Chung picks me up and we dash out, down the ashen streets, towards an empty house. Nobody's home most likely, because of the burnt and collapsed buildings around it. We run inside and Chung slams the door shut, laying me on the couch. I breath in slowly, my vision fading in and out. I hear a gun click.

"Hold it." Chung turns and we see a person. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, we just need some help, she got shot and-"

"Why should we help her? There's no reason to! She wasn't supposed to survive the fire!"

"But I did.." I say, coughing. Blood drips down onto my armor and I give another shuddering breath. Chung puts his hand on my shoulder and looks at me.

"I shouldn't have left..it's alright."

"Wait! Don't shoot!" I hear a voice say. A familiar face. I smile weakly and close my eyes.

_'Rena..'_

* * *

_**Derp. **  
_

_**Chi: :P**_

**_Eve: D:_**

**_Chung: YAY ANOTHER CHUNGxEVE STORY! *jumps in slow-mo*_**

**_Elsword: lolwut, I attack people now?_**

**_Raven: I DIED._**

**_Rena: I SAVED!_**

**_Aisha: WHY ME? O_O_**

**_Chi: I'm such an evil person..:3_**


	6. Reunited

Reunited

* * *

I woke up to a flickering light, and people chattering. I saw green eyes, bright green eyes, a certain elf with a concerned face that soon turned into a smile. I smiled back.  
"Rena.."

"Oh my god, Eve! You're alive!" Rena hugged me, and I felt a slight pain, but it wasn't that painful. Rena smiled, tears forming.

"You're awake." I turn to see Chung, who was looking out the window. "Welcome back to the real world. I thought you were dead."

I smirk. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Chung flashed a smile and then turned to Rena.

"What should we do? They won't let us stay here for long, you know that."

"Don't look at me. I just broke out of the rebel's prison. I think they have an alternative motive however." Rena said, crossing her arms.

"I see." I say, petting the white drone.

"Where's Moby?"

"I..he," I paused, gathering a breath. "He's gone."

Chung and Rena exchanged glances and nodded sorrowfully.

"That white one is Reby." I turn to Reby.

"Reby, huh? Cute name." I smile. Chung and Rena smile also.

"By the way, why did Elsword attack me?"

Chung stepped forward, looking at my shoulder. "He did that?" I nod slowly. Chung scowls. "I knew we couldn't trust him."

"He just thinks that Eve killed Aisha on purpose." Rena said in a low voice. I stiffen and Chung looks at me.

"So the rumors are true then. You did kill Aisha."

I suck in a breath. Rena's gaze flicks from Chung to me. Her brow furrows and she sighs.

"Please Chung, it doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't. I still need to know the whole story however. I don't help someone who is half-assed."

I growl slightly. He raises and eyebrow.

"I'm not half-assed, if that's what you're trying to get at."

"I never said you were." He smirked at me. I feel my cheeks get red and I turn away. Rena sighs. Suddenly, we all freeze at the pounding at the door.

"Daily Inspection! We saw Fugitive Eve and Bounty Hunter Chung come inside here!"

I freeze. _I'm a fugitive?_ I turn to Chung, who has pulled out his guns with a dark look in his eyes._ Chung's a bounty hunter? Was he..was he going to kill me?_

"Open up!" I hear the familiar angry voice of Elsword, and I jump up and look for a way out. Rena grabs our hands.

"Come with me." She dragged us to the fireplace.

"What the hell is a fireplace going to do for us?" Chung scoffed. "Might as well just let them catch us."

"That's not what this is for, Chung." Rena said with a huff. "Look." She paused and kicked the fireplace and it hit with a sickening crack. The fireplace groaned and whirred. It opened up, growing taller and taller, until a doorway stood in place where the fire should be. Chung and I gaped, looking at each other. Rena giggled.

"The others left the building after Chung convinced them you were no threat. They probably were forced to tell where we were. So he told me about this little hidden walkway through the ground. Neat, huh?"

"I'll say, he could've just let us through there."

"How would you go if you were nearly dead?" Chung said with a raised brow.

"You'd carry me." I say with a devious smile. Chung chuckled nervously, facepalming himself, but not fast enough so I still saw the faint blush on his cheeks. I silently giggled to myself. He was so easy to mess with.

"Anyways, hurry..before they-" too late, the door started to groan. Rena ushered us into the fireplace door and it shrunk down just as they broke through the door.

It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. Not Chung, not Rena, it was completely empty.

"Chung? Rena?"

"Eve?" I felt Chung grasp my shoulder. I gasp and turn around, seeing Chung's faint glow from his chest.

"What is that?"

"El. It's a rare jewel I found when I was little. I use it to power this armor." he knocked on his armor with his hand and smiled. "It was a present from my father."

"I guess that's how you made my armor?"

"In a way..father wanted to make armor for the female Seikers, so he made something like that." His eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. I stared at him.

"..You're a Seiker?" I said, stepping back. Seikers were a big enemy of the Watsons, which was what I was. They'd been fighting for years over control of Nox, but in the end, I heard Father slaughtered them all. I had nightmares about it, thinking about all those screaming people. But I locked those emotions away, including my emotion to love. I never truly loved my father, I never truly loved anyone. Love was just a distraction, that's what Elsword told me. I shake the thought from my head when I saw Chung was staring right at me, and he was extremely close. I gasped slightly. Chung sighed.

"I'm guessing you're really a Watson then. Funny, really. You never looked like a Watson. They all had black or blonde hair."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Eve."

"Rena?"

"Eve, Chung? Oh! I found you!" She hugged us tight. "I heard something about Watsons and Seikers, and how Eve didn't look like them..." Rena stared at Chung.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No..I was going to."

"Tell me what?" I say, crossing my arms. Chung and Rena's faces exchanged a knowing glance in the faint blue-green light of the El. I stared at them. Finally, Rena sighed.

"Eve..you're not a true Watson. I am."

"WHAT?"

"When we were younger, I was the real daughter of Jeremy Watson. I was about six when they found you after they burned down the Evans' household."

"You mean...I'm from another Mafia family?" I say, my hands shaking. Rena nods with a sigh.

"I overhead him saying that you would make a good maid. Being the reckless dumbass I was, I waltzed right in there and proposed she take my place and I be the maid." Rena looked at Chung who was staring at my teary-eyed face.

"It took him a while to say yes, but he did. In the end, that's how it ended up."

"Why Rena? Why did you protect me when you could have anything and everything you wanted?"

"I guess you could say I really took a shine to you, and you being the last Evans, I couldn't just let you die being a maid. So I took your place so you could continue your legacy."

I stood frozen. Then I looked down, tears of regret, sadness, and shock came rolling off my face. Chung sighed and Rena hugged me.

"Don't worry. I forgive you for being a bitch." Rena said with a light laugh. I stopped crying and laughed back. Chung smiled.

"We might wanna get going, just in case they do find us down here. Where does this tunnel lead?"

"I can show you." A familiar voice said. A purple boot stepped out into the open, revealing an all too familiar face.

"CHLOE!" I say, hugging her. She laughed.

"Damn, you look different. How's things here?"

"Great, just great." I say with a smile. She smirks.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I jump back, Chung and I exchange a glance and yell; "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

Chloe laughed. "Sure you aren't. Come on, let's go." She led us deeper into the black tunnel and we disappeared, the faint warm glow of the El shining in the distance.


	7. Despair

**Chi: Lul. Some of you may think I'm evil for killing off the characters. Some of you may want more. **

**Rena: I know I do :D**

**Chi: You shall get it..I'm actually thinking of ending this soon, the way the plots going, this will be a very morbid and dark story. Heheee~ I never knew I would ever write such dark things.**

* * *

_Despair_

The light from Chung's El was getting darker, and Chung was starting to cough. I took his hand in mine and used my El to power his. He stopped coughing, but when the light started to go out again, Chloe scowled.

"Guys, we're here. But don't get too comfy. There's definitely someone out there waiting for us. Get ready for an old fashioned gun-fight." Chloe smiled evilly and loaded her pistol. Chung let go of my hand and reloaded his pistols. Rena nodded and nocked an arrow on her wrist-bow. Chloe nodded at all of us and then kicked open the metal door, peeking out from behind, only to get a bullet in her arm.

"Goddammit!" she cursed, clutching her arm. "I was right, they're waiting for us. Let's show them some real gunfire." Chloe took out her pistol, shooting two civilians. Chung dashed out, a mask covering his face. He dashed across the streets, shooting people until her got to a corner, where I heard a scream and then blood dripped out of the alleyway. Rena slid under gunmen, kicking furiously, never letting her guard down. She blocked with her hand guards and shot with her arrows, breaking as many bones and organs as she could. As everyone was fighting, I just fell to the ground. The world seemed to slow down as I watched my friends fight to protect me. Me. The El Mistress that spiraled the City of Nox into despair. If anything, I _should _be dead. I now understood why this was happening. But dumbass-me...I didn't realize anything until it was all over. And now I had lost my best friend, and yet I felt nothing. _  
_

_Do I really deserve to live anymore? _

"Eve look out!" Chloe said, stepping in front of me. A man with a knife dashed up to us, and pinned Chloe down. Some other men grabbed me, pinning me to the wall, forcefully turning my face to look at Chloe, the fear constricted on her face. My face lit up in realization. She wasn't afraid of the man. She was afraid of the knife.

The knife he just plunged into her eye. She cried out in pain, struggling against the man's grip. The hooded man twisted the knife out of Chloe's eye, her blood pouring down her eye, which was turning into a soupy pulp. He stabbed again and again, and I could see Chloe trying to go unconscious, trying to forget the pain. But all the pain did was drag her back into consiousness, making her endure the pain, tears streaming from her good right eye. The man smiled and said in a twisted, girl-like voice,

"Oh..what do you know..it can be scooped out. Don't worry elfy~ I'll have it out soon!" the girl, who I thought was a man, plunged her gloved hand inside Chloe's eye as Chloe's face contorted in fear, and I knew if I didn't saver her soon, Chloe would die.

_No. I'm not letting anyone else die. _Chung was being dragged out of the corner, mask off, blood coming down from his hair, dying it a reddish blonde. Rena was lying on the ground facedown in a pool of blood, and her hand was pale. I shivered. Rena..not her too. I saw a silver light gleam out of Rena's side, and I saw a blade dug into her side, covered in her blood. I couldn't take it anymore. I bit the man's hand and pushed my finger into his stomach and fired. The lazer burned through his flesh, giving me a satisfactory spray of blood on my face. I shot the other man in the head, and pointed at the girl. The girl got up, holding Chloe's bloodied eye. She smiled at me, and pointed her finger at me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, we're not with that Eldork, if that's what you're thinking. I made sure of that. Don't worry about your rebellion, they're all dead. Look." The girl held up a purple flame, and I could see inside the flame the bodies of the rebels. And on top, with his organs splayed out everywhere around him, fear shone in his opened eyes, was Elsword. That's when I barfed. The girl watched with a blank expression as I emptied my gut. I stood up and she grabbed Chloe and shoved the fire into her eye. Chloe flinched but instantly sighed in relief as I watched in awe as the flame fit inside her eye, wavering inside her eye.

"I needed somewhere to put the Future Flame. Chloe, Eve, and Chung, correct?" She raised an eyebrow. I growled at her as Chung was knelt down before us. Chloe was instantly grabbed and her unconscious body and was slung over the girl's shoulder. Chung was hit on the head again, more blood coming from his head, and his eyes slowly closed. I felt something wet go over my mouth and nose. I struggled against my captor's grip, but to no avail, I was beaten. Before I blacked out, I saw the girl pull back her hood to reveal two purple pigtails and purple eyes.

_Aisha..._

* * *

"Eve..Eve!" I heard someone calling my name from the darkness. I curled into a ball and held myself tightly.

"No..I don't wanna live anymore. I've caused too much pain, I don't deserve to.." I muttered. I felt something warm come over my body, and my eyes went open. I saw Chung lying over me in a dark cell, Chloe was banging on the door screaming bloody murder, somethings about Rena, and Chung was awfully close to my face. I blinked as I realized what that warm feeling on my lips was. I bolted upward and covered my mouth.

"Chung..did you just.."

Chung backed away, his head still a reddish blonde in places. He was lightly blushing and he looked away.

"S-sorry. I was trying to get you to wake up."

"And you thought a kiss would wake her up?" Chloe scoffed and kicked furiously at the bars. "HEY FUCKERS! LET US OUT SO I CAN STAB THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

I chuckled. "She recovered quickly."

"Thanks to that flame that girl put inside her, Chloe's been acting weird lately. I wonder if it's because of Rena.."

"I don't know...but y'know Chung." I sat up and walked closer. "This isn't a fairy tale. And if it is..." I pressed my lips against his briefly before letting go, a smile on my face.

"It's a hell of a tale to tell your kids."

* * *

**Chi: And scene.**

**Eve: Why are these chapters so short?**

**Chi: Because I'm ending it soon. The ending is coming up veery quickly. **

**Aisha: So this isn't gonna be a long drawn out one like Aisha's Judgement?**

**Chi: Nope, and it won't add the drama anime style schoolgirls like Star Academy Adventures.**

**Raven: What about that Special story you were working o-**

**Chloe: SHHT. *covers his mouth***

**Chi: CHLOE YOU'RE BACK FROM CANADA JAIL!  
**

**Proto: What's with all the Canada jokes?**

**Chibella: I know right?**

**Chi: ANOTHER CHI?**

**Chibella: =.= I'm you're OC you nitwit.**

**Chi: Oh..right :D**

**Proto: We all came back from Canada jail.**

**Elsword: What'd you go to Canada jail for?  
**

**Aisha: Remember why Chi calls King Nasod 'King Crackhead' or 'The Big Man?'**

**Elsword: Yes.**

**Aisha: Well Chi, Chibella, Proto, and Chloe all went and killed King Crackhead and stole his crack. Then they were caught, but Chi was bailed out thanks to her threat to blow up China. **

**Chi: :D..gooood times.**

**Chibella: I'm not mad about that either. You said you had a muffin grenade that could blow up China.**

**Chi: I'm surprised I didn't go to jail for that.**

**Chung: You mean this muffin grenade? The one that lost the plug at the top because I pulled it off?**

**Chi, Chloe, Proto, and Chibella: NO CHUNG YOU FU-**

***Connection Lost***


	8. Tears

**Chi: Hello all! I'm back with another El Mafia chapter! EXTRA DARK EDITION!**

**Eve: Who will die this time?**

**Elsword: Yeah..you already killed half of us off.**

**Chi: There will be a sequel for this too! This thing has got at least two to three chapters left on this baby! So let's get writing!**

* * *

I was scared, I was scared for the first time in my life. I thought of my friends who had died for me, the people's lives I had ruined. Why should I still be alive? These questions buzzed around in my mind as I was being led through the halls to a dimly lit purple and black room, with a girl standing in the center. The chains were unbound from my numb hands and I groaned a bit as the blood slowly crept back into my fingers.

"Welcome back Eve. How are you?" The girl asked, a smile on her porcelain skin. I scowled.

"You..you sound..familiar. Who are you?"

"Someone you know all too well, my dear Eve." She lifted her hood to reveal spiky purple pigtails and bright purple eyes. I stared at her, shocked to see my dead friend standing before me.

"Aisha...?"

"Bingo. Now, as I can guess, you're wondering about how I'm alive. You see, you killed my sister, Esther. She saw the future of how I would die, so she took my place..unwillingly of course. I had to brainwash her." She giggled. I stared horrified at my friend.

_She killed her own sister to save her skin? _I shuddered. This wasn't Aisha. Not the Aisha I remembered. She smiled at me.

"Eve, you might not've known this, but I've been quietly amassing an army to take you down form the inside, but, since that Elbrat intervened, well..I had to get rid of him, that slut Rena as well. But of course..the thing that made me initiate this plan was you killing Raven." Aisha's eyes blazed with anger.

"What? Why?"

"I knew you killed him. I've been watching your every move since then. I was the voice that forced you to kill Esther, I was the one who burned your house to the ground. I did it. **Me.**"

"Aisha...why? I thought you were my friend!" I shrieked at her, causing her to giggle. Then it became laugher. Insane, careless laughter. She bent over backwards, her pupils minimized. Finally, the laughter died down and she came back up slowly to look at me.

"Because, my dear Eve. You killed the one I love. Now..I will do the same to yours." Aisha laughed again, dissipating rapidly like mist. I lunged forward but the only thing that remained was Chung. I halted in place, staring at his fearful expression. He wasn't staring at me though.

He was staring at the knife that suddenly appeared in my hand.

I shrieked and tried to drop it, but once it hit the ground with a clang, it appeared in my hand yet again. I tried this several times. I heard Aisha's voice echo through my head.

_Ahahah~! Don't try to run. Either you kill him, get Chloe and escape, or you stay here with him forever. Your choice. _Chung must've heard it too, because his eyes closed, and I stood in silence, waiting for him to make a move. Finally, he sighed, staring at me with loving eyes.

"Kill me."

* * *

_~Chloe~_

I kicked on the bars like a madman, gnawing at the bars, the fire fueling my every move. If it wasn't for that flame, she wouldn't be alive. She had to thank Aisha, but at the same time she had to get to Eve and Chung before something bad happened.

_Think you can stop me, idiot dark elf? Just try. Also, I have your little sister here too...I think it's time for a family reunion! _Aisha's voice echoed madly through my head, and I screeched and kicked the bars as hard as I could. I heard the snap of the metal, and finally they came crashing down. I huffed and huffed, wincing at the pain in my leg. I limped out, looking around. I heard footsteps, and turned to see a black boot with pale skin. I gasped, my gaze travelling farther up before I finally saw it.

Rena's face, staring at me with dead eyes. She was alive.

"Oh Rena~!" Aisha giggled, appearing on the overhead chandelier in the middle of the prison court. I growled.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. Your sister is still dead, but her body is powered by my dark magic, and her spirit lives on." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"I swear you bitch I'll-"

"You'll what? Save your friends and kill me? Pfft..nice try at that. I'll have you know that someone's about to die..just look into your flame.

I hesitated, but closed my eye, thinking into the flame, feeling its heat, it's weird heartbeat that matched mine. Then I saw it.

Someone I couldn't quite make out was sitting slumped on the floor, their El fading until it became a dark black.

* * *

I stared at Chung, he stared at me. He walked towards me and I backed up, hitting the wall.

"No..no I won't do it!" I shrieked, tears coming down my face. Chung sighed.

"I want you to live, if you die...I won't know what to do."

"The same goes for you!" I said, dropping the knife again only to have it reappear in my hand. Chung held me as I sobbed into his armor. For once in my life I felt cared for, needed, wanted. But if I killed him, it'd all be over.

"Eve..just shut up and kiss me already." Chung chuckled. I looked up, my tears finally stopped, but Chung pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss. I felt someone grab my hand and my eyes widned as I realized what he was doing.

But it was too late.

Chung grunted, slumping down to the ground. I cried out and held him as he chuckled.

"Eve..I love you."

"I...I love you too." I kissed him one last time before his El went out, becoming a misty black.

And his heart ceased to beat.

* * *

Aisha was sitting in the throne room in front of a giant bat, giggling. He was laughing as well, and the two started to laugh like mad for quite a long time before they both quieted down and Aisha smiled at him.

"Eve is such a coward...and a bitch. Anger, shall we end this now?"

"Yes. Use the guardian, swordsman, and elf's corpses to your will as you may. Don't worry, I will revive Raven once this is complete. I want that Nasod's heart and soul to cease to exist, and the advanced move of Plasma Cutter, Soul Cutter, will do just that. Now go..and make sure you come back with the Nasod's heart and soul ripped out of her chest."

"Of course. And my sister?"

Esther, the ghost, appeared right beside Aisha. She smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay then..Esther wants to stay a ghost. Is that clear Aisha?"

"Of course...Lord Anger."

* * *

**Chung: DAMMIT CHI!**

**Eve: *crying in a corner***

**Aisha: MAJOR TWIST EH? **

**Elsword: Daaayum..**

**Rena: D: I'm...a zombie.**

**Raven: Aisha...likes me?  
**

**Aisha: D-did I say that?**

**Chi: MWHAHAHAH! I'm so evil..*Sigh* it feels good to get morbid thoughts out on paper, doesn't it?**

**Chung: But why ME?**

**Chi: Don't worry..someone will accompany you to Heaven soon :D**

**Eve: Is it me?**

**Chi: Nope XD**

**Eve: ...*Sobs***

**Chung: YOU MUST DIE! *muffin grenade launcher***

**Chi: Chung..NO. PUT THE LAUNCHER DO-**

**BOOM!**

***Connection Lost***


	9. Acta Est Fabula

Acta Est Fabula (The Drama Has Ended)

* * *

I stood blankly watching Chung's body, the El a deep black. Nothing moved, time had stopped for me. Before I knew it, I was breaking down on his cold chest, tears rolling down his armor as I wailed helplessly. The first person I ever loved..and now he was gone. The others were dead, and who knows where Aisha is. I silently prayed for Chloe's success at getting out of here as I continued to cry endlessly on Chung's lifeless body.

* * *

_Chloe_

I kicked again at Rena's corpse, which was staggering towards me, its lifeless eyes staring into me, burning a gaze straight through my body. I yelped and jumped back as she kicked back, harder than I remember her doing when we were little. Eve was on my mind, and I couldn't help but wonder who the hell it was who got killed..if it was Chung..then Eve would definitely be broken. I growled and summoned the dark energy from the flames to surround my legs as I kicked out at Rena, making her back up, I smirked as I saw how close she was to the edge. I closed my eyes and pulled her cold body close with my fist as I whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry sis.." and with that, I pushed her into the chasm, watching the life fade from her eyes as her organs exploded out from the bottom of the chasm with a sickening squelch. I turned away, tears brimming in my eyes, and quickly wiped them away. I walked towards the entrance, but I halted and gasped at the sound of a weak voice.

"Chlo...e...thank...you..." I turned around, a tear rolling down my cheek as I stared into the black chasm where Rena's body lay. Turning away, I said,

"No problem Rena..I love you." I ran out, a newfound strength in me as I slipped past the guards and into the room where Eve and Chung were held. I slammed the doors open and stared with a blank look as I followed the pool of bright red blood.

The blood that led to Chung's corpse, and Eve staring emotionlessly at me. Without a word, she handed me an eyepatch, and turned to Chung's body, laying a single flower on it, from god-knows-where. She turned to me, and with the most hollow, grief-filled voice, she said,

"I'm killing her. Let's go."

She walked past me before I could answer, and I merely sighed, staring at Chung's corpse. I smiled softly, another tear hitting Chung's calm face. He looked like he was sleeping..if only that was true, but the knife in his stomach definitely defeated that. I took it out, tossing it to the side, and murmured,

"Eve loved you...and I'm pretty sure you loved her back. I may not have any say in this, but Chung...I need to thank you. You changed Eve for the better, and now it's up to us to put a stop to Aisha. So please...rest well." I smiled and ran out, not even noticing the shadow in the corner. The figure raised a hand, black sparks hitting Chung's body. After a while, he shifted in place, sitting up. The figure smiled as they stared into Chung's lifeless blue eyes.

"Now then...let's go find your lover."

* * *

_Eve_

I didn't even know what to say as my heels clacked profusely on the floor, my eyes filled with hatred and grief. Chloe could see it, her newly patched eye faintly glowing with concern. I shook my head as we reached the throne room. Without even a slight of hesitation, I pushed the doors open, staring at the throne surrounding the room. Sitting on it was a giant bat, and on top of the giant bat, Aisha, with a smirk on her face. I merely walked towards her, not even taking in the rest of the room. Aisha sighed.

"Eve, Eve. You never learn. Haven't you learned not to barge into people's throne rooms like this?" She said in a taunting voice. I looked up at her, saying in a monotone voice,

"As if I care anymore. Just let us go, and we can put this behind us."

"You think I'm gonna put the fact that you killed the others behind me?!" she shrieked in pain. I lowered my head, and finally looked back up again to see Aisha smiling again. A sickeningly sweet smile. I scowled as she snapped her fingers, but my face fell into one of horror as a two tears rolled down my eyes. I only choked out three names.

"Elsword...Raven...Chung." the corpses surrounded the throne, each of them staring at me with lifeless eyes. I looked at the ground as Chloe put a hand on my shoulder, yelling fiercely at Aisha.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do to them? As if Rena wasn't enough!" I looked up to see Chloe's pain stricken face.

_Rena..what the hell did Aisha..?_ I turned to look at Aisha, who was laughing, pointing her finger at us.

"Enough talking! The show's about to begin!" She snapped her fingers and the three corpses charged at us. Chloe growled and her legs became engulfed in black and purple flames as she lashed out with kicks at Elsword and Raven, knocking them into walls. Chung shot at me as I dodged from side to side, a determined but pained look on my face.

_Why this..why?_ I shot a laser through Chung's chest and he fell to the ground, only to get back up again.

_WHY?_ I thought, sending a roundhouse kick to Chung, knocking him into a pillar as Aisha laughed maniacally.

"WHY?!" I shrieked, a white light engulfing my body as I sent a shockwave through the throne room, the corpses brains' completely fried. They fell, never to get back up. Chloe was panting as Aisha and the bat were gone. I clutched my hair and screamed, going into a ball on the ground, crying. Chloe looked at me, and then at the door. I muttered,

"Just go." As the castle began to crumble, I heard Aisha's voice in my ear.

_"Once you die, this will finally be over." _

"Eve.."

"GO!" I shot a laser at her, and she took one more look at me before running out the door, a tear dotting the ground. I looked up at the wall as pieces began to fall around me, a smile on my face. I sat up straight and said,

"I give up. You win...Aisha." I said, as I rock fell down, causing the floor to fall.

_You win.._

* * *

I woke up, feeling nothing below my neck. I looked up to see a faint light, and I hoped I was dead. I tried to move but ended up crying out in pain. Nope, I was alive, even after that fall. My head felt wet, and so did the rest of my body.

"Everything below my neck..it's paralyzed.." I said, talking to myself. "I'm gonna die here..aren't I?" I said, a weak smile on my face. "And even though...I thought Chung and I would survive..I ended up killing us both." I said, tears rolling down my face. I sniffed and chuckled. "I'm crying..even though I'm about to die? I really am pathetic.." Staring into the black abyss surrounding me and the rubble, I turned back to the white light. "Why..did I kill all of those people? What kind of monster am I?" I paused, searching for the answer. "Of course..I'm a Mafia Boss. It's what I do..right?" I shivered, and I felt things start to dim around me.

"I'm...so cold...Mom...Dad.."

"Chung..."

"I'm so lonely..."

"I'm Cold..."

I started to say more..but all that came out was a moan as the world went black. My lifeless eyes turned grey as I stared into the light above, never to move again.

* * *

_Chloe_

I watched from a hill as the entire City of Nox collapsed. Buildings fell, people died, their hearts and minds completely stopped beating. I felt all life die from the city, and I smiled, looking at the gray sky.

"Eve...I hope you're happy up there." Tears rolled down my face, and I knew that finally...

The Drama Was Over.


End file.
